


Lo que una madre sabe

by Van_Krausser



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como toda madre que ha pasado por experiencias dolorosas, y desea que sus hijos se preparen para gobernar un mundo cruel, no evitó que Roman tuviese su propio momento de aprendizaje. </p><p>De la primera temporada de la serie original de Netflix, Hemlock Grove.</p><p>AVERTENCIAS:  SPOILERS.  Si no has visto la serie, te recomiendo que no lo leas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que una madre sabe

Como toda madre que conoce a sus hijos, Olivia supo lo que ocurría con Roman. 

Tal parecía que el destino deseaba jugar el mismo ridículo juego en el que alguna vez ella se había visto envuelta, porque sus historias se volvían muy similares, y ni todo el poder de sus apellidos lo podría cambiar.

Se acercó a él, en esa habitación vacía que, más que un lugar, parecía la maligna metáfora de lo que aquejaba a su hijo. Vacío, y desolación, y soledad, y tristeza…

“Háblame, Roman”, pensó primero, pero sabía que no lo haría, así que sólo preguntó, aún sabiendo lo que sería su respuesta.

—Dime qué necesitas.

Por un momento, por un mínimo instante que se perdió en el muy enterrado instinto maternal, sintió compasión cuando él levantó la mirada llorosa y le mostró sus sentimientos destrozados, dejando salir fragmentos de dolor entreverados en el susurro que formó ese nombre que sabía, había sido parte de su desgracia. 

—Peter…

Sólo un nombre, pero ella escuchó lo que en realidad quería decir a gritos.

 

\------- -------

 

Como toda madre que ha pasado por experiencias dolorosas, y desea que sus hijos se preparen para gobernar un mundo cruel, no evitó que Roman tuviese su propio momento de aprendizaje. 

Pero no lo dejaría solo. No como le había sucedido a ella. 

“Malditos gitanos”, pensó mientras permanecía impasible, escuchando la forma en que su hijo se desengañaba. Porque ella sabía que los gitanos roban todo lo que pueden, incluido el corazón, y pagan con abandono y dolor. "Malditos sean.” 

 

\-------- -----------

 

Horas más tarde, Roman llegó a la mayoría de edad con grandes dudas y el corazón roto.

Su madre lo observaba, y en su mejor forma de ser una madre tirana y manipuladora, y en cierta forma sobre protectora, intentaba entenderlo.

Antes de eso, Roman tenía una vida casi normal. Casi, porque llevar el apellido que representa un imperio, para ellos, es lo ordinario, aunque el mundo no lo comprenda.

Tenía una familia —Shelley, Letha, Peter…—, y hoy está solo, con un espantapájaros por padre-padrastro, y Olivia.

Tenía un hogar, que aunque fuese en muchos sitios —la escuela, la casa de Peter; el auto con la compañía de Letha, Peter, o ambos; la mansión Godfrey, al lado de Shelley; el mundo entero, junto a todos ellos…—, y hoy sólo tiene una torre de frío metal y concreto, un imperio lleno de súbditos que lo aborrecen.

Tenía una vida frívola y divertida, y hoy, sólo la tiene a ella. A su madre…

 

\---------- -----------

 

Olivia sabe que es el momento adecuado; que ha llegado el tiempo en que el verdadero Roman Godfrey debe despertar.

Por eso, la noche del cumpleaños de su hijo, en lugar de un abrazo y una inútil fiesta de lujos y frivolidades, cuando lo busca, sólo le indica que la siga. 

Por supuesto, sabe que no se negará. Porque ella es su madre, y esa certeza de que Roman la obedecerá, es total.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —le dice, sabiendo que debe mostrarle absolutamente todo, y no sólo lo que verán en el ático.

“La verdad te hará libre”

La verdad lo hará despertar…


End file.
